


New Hope

by Sb1235



Series: Naomi Series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sb1235/pseuds/Sb1235
Summary: When Naomi Thompson moves into Forks, Washington with her mom, Edward is still trying to get over Bella's death. However, Edward realizes that Naomi has an allure similar to Bella and is interested in finding out more about her and her family's past.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naomi Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

_The wind rushed through her hair as she stared down the rocky bottom of the cliff. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the ocean with the hope of seeing him one last time. She hit the water hard, knocking the air out of her lungs. Her attempts to swim up proved to be futile as the water pushed her down until she took her last breath. Bella Swan died and even Jacob couldn’t save her._

_Edward was devastated when he heard the news. He couldn’t believe that the love of his life had died after everything he had done to keep her from danger. He arrived at Forks, Washington and rushed to meet up with his family, who were also crushed when they heard the news. However, they helped him enough that eventually, it felt like everything was back to normal. Edward and the other Cullen kids went back to Forks High School keeping up with the impression that they were a normal family._

_Jacob, who was also affected by this death, had secluded himself from the rest of the tribe. He felt like he could’ve done more to prevent Bella’s death, knowing he was so close yet so far had given him a feeling of remorse for not being there for her. Finally, he began to go back to his daily life, trying to erase the guilt he felt, but while he and Edward had both given the appearance of moving on with their lives, they still couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible for the death of someone they loved. But what they, and the town of Forks, Washington didn’t realize was that someone new was coming to town and she would change their lives forever._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Naomi Thompson looked out the window of her mom’s car and took in the beautiful scenery of Forks, Washington. With a deep sigh, she sat back and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before she had to unpack her stuff. Just as she felt herself drifting off, the car suddenly skidded to a stop causing her to jerk forward, the seat belt knocking the air out of her. 

“Holy fuck! What the hell mom!” Naomi panted out. 

“Are you okay?” Her mom asked, looking over to her with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah Mom, I’m fine, just a little out of breath. Why did we swerve though?”

“I saw a huge wolf on the road and we were heading straight toward it.” She paused. “Huh, it's not here anymore, it must have run away.” She looked around, taking a moment to calm herself down, and then stretched her shoulders back, letting go of the adrenaline running through her system. A younger woman, in her late 30’s, Heather was beautiful but stress had aged her maybe more than she liked to admit. She had lost her husband to…mysterious circumstances, a long time ago, and had raised Naomi alone for the past few years. She would never admit the toll it took on her to take care of her daughter all by herself, and she often wondered if she was making the right choices. Both of them had had a rough couple of years, and Heather thought that the move back to her hometown might be a fresh start for them, and she wanted to show her daughter what her life was like when she was a teenager. She loved Naomi, and this move was going to be good for them. It had to be. 

“Well, we gotta get back on the move since Billy is expecting us at 5:00.” 

Naomi nodded, taking a deep breath as her mom drove the car back onto the road, continuing their journey. She put her earbuds back in, listening to the soothing sound of her favorite classic rock bands and started to calm down. She couldn’t relax fully, though, and was  staring vigilantly out the window, looking out for any other animals that might try to jump in front of the car.

Finally, the car pulled into the rundown driveway surrounded by woods and closed off from society. Driving further down the gravel pathway Naomi saw an old, decaying house and a small car parked next to it. The crunch of rocks under tires notified the people in the house that Naomi and her mom were finally here, and they made their way out to the porch, watching the old car pull in close to the house. Heather parked the car and got out, excited to see her best friend from high school, Billy Black. She ran up and hugged him and he hugged her back enthusiastically. Naomi, still sitting in the car, noticed that next to Billy was a boy that looked around her age. He had black short hair, a round babyish face, and dark tan skin which accentuates his muscles. 

Naomi took out her earbuds and got out of the car. She headed toward her mom, ready to introduce herself to Billy and the boy.

“Hey, you must be Naomi,” Billy said, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

“Yeah, and you’re Billy. My mom has told me so much about you.” Naomi shook his hand, excited to finally be meeting this friend that she had heard so many stories about. 

“Good things only, I hope.” Billy chuckled. “I was a dumb teen.” 

Everyone laughed except for the boy. Naomi noticed that he hadn’t introduced himself yet and seemed disinterested in the whole conversation. The only reason he seemed to be there was to help Billy out with his chair. Naomi turned to the boy and asked, “And you are?”

The boy finally looked up at her and was about to answer when Billy interrupted, “This is my son Jacob,” Billy gestured towards Jacob. “He’s the best any father could ask for,” 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet the two of you! I look forward to us seeing more of each other.” Naomi said, and she headed toward the car to get her stuff and start unpacking. She watched as Billy and Jacob said goodbye to her mom, got in their small black car and started down the driveway and out of her sight.

Naomi started grabbing the boxes containing her stuff and headed toward the house. The outside of the house had green painted walls that had faded with time, and round windows that gave it an old-fashioned appearance. She could see two balconies and a gazebo on the side attached to the house, and she admired the beauty in the details of it. Naomi entered the house with two boxes in her hands and stood there amazed at the foyer of the house. It had a huge chandelier that hung before a spiral staircase. Beyond the staircase, Naomi could see a hallway that separated two ways. The end of the hallway had glass walls showing the outside outlining the forest. 

Naomi’s mom walked in with boxes in her hand. “Your room is upstairs, the first door on the left.”

“Noted,” Naomi said while heading up the stairs and to her room. She turned to the left in the hallway which was long and contained four doors, two on both sides. Naomi went through the first door on the left and it creaked as she pushed it open. She cringed at the sound of the door, but immediately lost her train of thought when she saw the room. It was so beautiful, she was stunned. In the center, there was a queen-sized bed with a canopy draped over it. The white drapes matched the bed’s white blankets and white pillows. The frame of the bed was light-colored wood, and to the side of it, she could see a door leading to a balcony that showed the beauty of the forest surrounding them. Across from the bed was a wooden dresser below a  mirror with a white wooden frame and flowers outlining it. Naomi placed the boxes on the white carpeted floor, taking in her surroundings. 

Taking stuff out of the boxes and placing her clothes in the dresser and closet to the right of it, Naomi began to feel more at home in the old house. She picked up a picture and placed it on her bedside table. The picture showed a young Naomi with her mom and her dad, and she thought back to when all three of them were alive and happy. She really missed her dad and regretted not being able to help him when she saw him getting attacked by that vampire. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, and she often thought back to what she could’ve done, what she should’ve tried to do, to save her father. Naomi feared those bloodsucking creatures after seeing one of them rip her dad’s heart out, no- she hated them. As scared as she may have been, the feelings of anger she had toward them was always stronger. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her mom calling to her, “Naomi come down, I got dinner,”

When she went downstairs Naomi saw her mom in the dining room with bags of Chinese food. “Thanks, mom,” she said while sitting down at the table. The two of them enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence. After the meal, Naomi excused herself and went to bed early. Knowing she would have to wake up and go to school for her first day tomorrow, she wanted to be ready, and that meant a good night’s sleep.


End file.
